Spyke
Personality Physical appearance Early Life Powers Season 1 Evan Daniels is the nephew of the X-Men instructor, Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. He is an avid skateboarder and as a result, is a little reckless (though he always wears a helmet and pads). For most of his life, Evan has had a continuing rivalry with his friend, Pietro Maximoff. After a basketball game, Pietro displayed his mutant speed to Evan, and wound up getting Evan put in jail for robbing lockers in school, effectively dissolving the friendship. Professor Charles Xavier bailed the young mutant out, and allowed him to join the X-Men. Through the help of the X-Men Cyclops and Jean Grey, as well as his own abilities, the newly dubbed Spyke was able to prove his innocence, as well as prove Pietro, now called Quicksilver, to be the true guilty party. Since then, Spyke's self-serving nature has gotten him into trouble. In one display of this attitude, Spyke was caught skipping a class by Dr. Henry McCoy, and the teacher benevolently asked him to memorize a passage from Shakespeare's Hamlet, in return for Evan not reporting that the teacher was having trouble controlling his temper. Soon thereafter, the teacher's latent mutancy took control of him, turning him into a wild, raving beast. Through the efforts of Spyke and the other X-Men, they were able to help the teacher, bringing him in as one of them. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Notes Eventually, Evan's lackadasical attitude and perpetual lateness almost severed his membership in the X-Men, but he was able to prove himself when his aunt Ororo was being hunted by the Hungan from her old tribe in Africa, and is now doing his best to control his attitude, as well as his mutation. Evan was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. In the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Spyke was one of the mutants frozen in some form of paralysis gel, along with Beast, Rogue, and Blob, and then left behind by the departing X-Men/Brotherhood team. The next day, known as the "Day of Recovery," he and the rest of the group were rescued by Mystique and the still-combined X-Men/Brotherhood team. When a soft drink company sponsored a skateboarding tournament in Bayville, Spyke was one of the first to register. Unfortunately, a new friend touted his mutant status as protection from a gang, and Evan was forced to show his spikes to scare them off. Strangely, he couldn't retract them entirely, leaving a line of plates down his back after much effort. At the tournament, Spyke was exposed as a mutant, and the judges had to rule on his eligibilty. Unbeknownst to Evan, the company's new drink, Pow-R8, was toxic to mutants, and he drank some while waiting for the decision. His spikes went out of control, and the X-Men had to evacuate the bystanders. A group of mutants who had been trying to stop the release of Pow-R8, known as the Morlocks, grabbed Evan and returned him to their underground lair. As Spyke recovered, they told him about Pow-R8's toxicity and their plans to stop the company, and Spyke agreed to help them. After destroying the supply of Pow-R8, Spyke decided to stay with the Morlocks, over Storm's protests, since his permanent spikes made him feel unwelcome in town. Some time later, Spyke emerged from the tunnels, leading a group of Morlocks to search for food. By this point his mutation had stabilized into an apparently permanent carapace of bone, similar to a suit of armor. He was also able to charge up his spikes and fire them at targets. While looking for food, Spyke came into conflict with punks, Bayville students and shopkeepers, all of whom expressed anti-mutant sentiments. Professor X sent Wolverine to calm Spyke down, but he refused, since he had no fancy technology or defenses with which to protect his new family. When Duncan Matthews and his crew got hold of a laser and tried to attack the Morlocks, Spyke fought them off while a TV camera recorded the incident. Then, new mutant Dorian Leech walked in front of a stray shot from Duncan, and Spyke threw himself in the path of the beam, taking the hit. Leech's powers activated, and Spyke's armor disappeared until Leech was removed from the scene. Storm begged Spyke to come back to the Institute, but he demurred and returned to the sewers to defend the Morlocks. However, when Apocalypse rose, Spyke agreed to join the X-Men and other mutants to destroy the High Lord's pyramids, and was sent to China, where he and the others battled Storm, who had been converted into a Horseman. When Apocalypse was defeated and Storm released from his control, Spyke and his aunt had a teary reunion.